


Matching Step For Step

by donutsweeper



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: Vin wasn't one to settle down





	Matching Step For Step

Vin had been on his own for as long as he could remember. Sure, he'd found temporary places to live here and there after his momma died, but after setting down roots and having them pulled up time and time again he realized that they weren't homes, that they were never meant to be permanent. He just wasn't the kind to settle down, to shut himself up in a tiny four walled cage, to sleep under anything but the sky.

But then came the day he saw a good man about to be hanged, caught the eye of a gunslinger, and then stopped an injustice from being done. A drink after turned into a job, which led to another, but Vin kept to his old ways: his wagon, his horse, his bedroll, the stars. Moving like the wind when the occasion called for it or being as still as a coyote before it pounced on its prey. The other regulators slipped in and out of his orbit with ease, but they had their roots holding them to where they belonged.

Nathan had his clinic. Josiah his church. J.D. his badge. Buck was busy with the ladies and Ezra with his games of chance. All friends. All comrades in arms. But they had their paths to take and it didn't bother them none when it wasn't the same way as his.

It wasn't like that with Chris though. Somehow, he was always there. A hand on his shoulder. A steady presence by his side. Chris never tried to change him, never insisted he give up the outdoors or the open sky. He'd just appear by the fire, bedroll under his arm, willing to share whatever Vin had to offer.

It wasn't long before Chris was there with him more than he wasn't. Riding together, matching step for step, it was like they were two parts of the same whole. Like they were never meant to be apart. And for the first time, Vin felt like he'd found a home. Not in a place, but in a person. Someone he could be with to reach up and touch the sky.


End file.
